Trust the World
by midnightfires
Summary: Alernate Universal. No zombies. Andrea is a single parent trying to raise her niece after Amy's death. Will she be able to stay strong?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE -LIFE GOES ON**

 _Another day without Amy, no matter how much counseling she went to it was there. The pain that never left her. Haunted her every damn night._

 _You have to work through this yourself. Don't rely on others to take care of you, Dr. Stevens warned her._

 _And that is what she had done with her last two relationships._

Completely dependent on Shane Walsh, until he disappeared from her life with no reason. Then she rebounded with Philip Blake, who took care of her like she was a newborn baby. A relationship that was still up in the air. She hadn't officially ended it, but she been making herself more unavailable to him.

Why did she not to tell him that she was going her own way? Because part of her enjoyed him taking care of her.

She was not sure if wanted it over just yet. The way he looked at just took her breathe away, but she wondered how much it hurt him that she did not return those long meaningful stares?

It's not that she did not want to love him. Her heart was too broken to really love anyone at the moment. Even though she had come close with Shane.

Amy's suicide was more then she handle.

Still there was Amy's daughter left behind. Sweet little Addison Brooke, who had no idea that her existence caused her mother so much pain.

If there was any reason for her to get her life together, Addison was it. If she continued downhill like this, she lose everything. Her job, her apartment, and her custody of her niece.

You can do this, she says getting up from the table. She closes her laptop knowing that the chances of getting work done are slim.

Walking out to the parking lot she sees him moving near her. Dark pants, short sleeve white shirt, and a big smile. What was Philip Blake doing here at the mall? Out of all the people she run into today why him?

She had stopped in to get a quick coffee from the Starbucks inside Target, and meant to pick up a few things for Addison. Which she realizes that she forget because she been staring to long at work e-mails.

Could Philip somehow knew she was here? No, that's crazy. With his good looks, he wouldn't need to chase her. Besides how popular is Target? It was not unlikely that he was there picking up a few things too. More possible then him becoming her stalker.

They are standing face to face now. Avoiding him had not been possible this time.

"You miss me," he almost whispers close to her ear.

She says nothing, but the blush of her skin tells him all he needs to know.

"You do," he says reaching for her hand.

"Listen, I really have to get back to work," she says finally trying to remove herself from this uncomfortable situation. While she may want to focus on herself, Addison is more important than Philip.

Besides she did not want to deal with this today.

Philip wasn't her ex-boyfriend but they were not together either. So she just did not know how to respond to seeing him.

Clearly she could see how he wanted her to react. She just did not know if they wanted the same thing. Honestly she was clueless to what she wanted as usual.

"Come on Andrea work can wait. We need to talk," he says reaching for her hand again.

"I told you, I need time to make some decisions. Besides this really is not the time or the place. I mean we are in public," she says they move inside the store.

Somehow she ends up walking inside the store with him, grabbing a shopping cart this time. He says nothing about how she was leaving and now is shopping. Forgetting things is one of her charming qualities.

"Nothing we can't discuss in public. It's simple. We should be together. I miss you. And I miss that little girl too. You can't deny that I am a good match for you," he says pushing his own cart.

There is nothing really he needs, but he buy everything in the store if it brought more time with her.

"She misses you too. I mean you know that. She was calling you daddy before I stopped seeing you. That was part of the problem. Everything was moving so fast," she says at last.

She starts grabbing a box of diapers, jars of baby food, and filling her cart of with the usual baby stuff. She was not ready to be a mother. Amy would have done a million times better, and she knows it.

"You can not be saying we are over," Philip said in nervous tone.

"Give this a day or two, that's all I'm asking. Sometime to get my shit together," she says, not wanting to stay with him ,but not wanting him to go at the same time.

"You said that a month ago Andrea. And I have not been able to reach you. Today was luck," he says as calm as possible. He knows not to make a scene in public.

"I know. I need to make a decision. It's not fair to you. I am still freaked out by everything that happened. I am not ready to be a mother or a wife," she says.

"Look, I know you are stressed. Let me help you. I can get these things for you. I can bring them to your apartment tonight. I can even cook you dinner. Then we just talk. What you say? Just have dinner with me?"

"Okay. Yes, dinner will be nice," she says finally. He puts his few items in her cart. One hand pushing the cart, the other one holding hers.

"I know what else Addison needs. You go home and take rest. I will see you tonight," he says when they reach the front of the store.

"Thank you," she says allowing him to kiss on the cheek. She wondered if they would end up back in a relationship now. If only she could allow herself to live her life. Amy would not want her like this. _Life would have to go on without Amy._

Just dinner, she reminded herself as she got into her car. Just dinner, she says again. Why did it already feel like more?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO- A good thing**

 _Before she it knew he was there carrying bags of groceries into her apartment. Some bags were from target and others from Kroger._

 _Andrea put her niece in front of the TV, and helped Philip unload the bags._

"You brought way too much stuff," she said looking everything. There was enough for several meals, not just one.

"I could not decide what I wanted to cook, so I brought it all. Figured there would be other times," he said taking in her beauty.

"You promised just dinner," she said softly.

"Well, I was hoping I would end up being here for breakfast too," Philip said leading over to kiss her lips.

She closed her eyes slowing kissing him back. It felt good. She could never deny he was a good lover. And there was chemistry between them.

Why could she never tell him no? Here he was taking control again, after he promised to take things slow this time. So much for her time alone. She knew where this was going.

"Let's see how dinner goes first," Andrea says finally pulling away. She smoothes her blonde curls, then returns to the living room to see Addison is watching Sofia the first.

Every time Andrea looks at the little girl she sees Amy. But her sister saw someone else. Her rapist. Andrea knew Amy regret not getting the abortion, but she was going to make sure that the little girl never found out about how she came to be. Whoever her father was would never get near Addison, Andrea silently promised herself for the hundredth time.

"It's about bedtime. Can you tell Mr. Philip goodnight?" She says sweetly running her finger through the dark blonde curls.

"Night night," she says in her chipmunk sounding voice.

"Goodnight Princess," he says reaching into one of the white plastic bags and handing her a stuff pink Minnie mouse toy. Addison reaches over and hugs him silently. Andrea smiles taking Addison to her bedroom.

She comes back a few minutes later seeing Philip working away in the kitchen. She smells the food cooking, causing her to tummy to growl.

"Anything I can do?"

"No. I am almost done," he says calmly.

"You know that you don't need to buy Addison gifts. I don't want her to get confused about all this," she says quietly.

"It was a ten dollar stuff animal from Target. I don't think that is where the confusion is. That is on you. I can leave now if you want. Take my meal to go. But I think you should just relax give this another chance. Who knows? You might find out you like me more then you care to admit," he says slightly annoyed.

She knew he wanted answers. Hell, he was demanding them. She also knew this game too. Play like he did not care if she wanted him or not. Hard to get. But still it was working on her now.

"You are right. I overreacted. I have all this stress. Before Amy committed suicide she wanted to try find Addison's father. You know, to tell him how much that night hurt her. Whoever he was roughed her up pretty bad during their sexual intercourse. I discouraged her. Maybe if she had found him then she still be here. Could have cured her somehow to confront him," she says softly.

"Andrea, you were right. From what you said this guy sounds dangerous. You were only protecting your sister. You should no guilt," he says wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you think I should find him? Just to get him to sign all his legal rights away to Addison. My fear is that this psychopath will try to take her away from me," she says softly. _Losing Addison would be like losing Amy all over again._

"No. Don't. I mean all Amy had was this guy's nickname. Which you told me what it was. It is laughable. He won't be listed on Facebook or Twitter under that name. You have no idea what he looks like other then she says he had blue eyes, was a white male, and wore a Gun and Roses shirt that night. It's like a needle in a haystack. Besides what if you get hurt during this search. You can't risk it," he said softly.

"You are right. That jerk probably wouldn't what to take responsible anyways. If I saw him, I don't know what I would do. He killed my sister emotionally. Took away all her innocence. She was never the same. No-one's first time should be like that. He took away my sister. My heart," Andrea says looking into his blue eyes.

"I lost my wife and daughter three years ago. I understand your pain. I told you when things get tough, I am here for you," he whispers.

He reaches down to pull a pan out of the oven. She sees he has made truffle fries and cheeseburgers. Everything looks so perfect. He is such a great cook. She wonders where he learned to cook, but she knows very little about him. Other then his clear devotion for her and Addison.

"I appreciate you so much," Andrea says kissing his cheek. He hands her a plate of food. He then offers her a beer, which she accepts. The two go into the living room to eat their meal in front of the TV.

The movie _It's Complicated_ comes on. She lays her head on his shoulder watching Steve Martin and Alec Baldwin fight for Meryl Streep's attention.

"You can stay all night. I will let you cook me breakfast," She says looking into those blue eyes of his once more.

"You ready to move in with me?" he says pulling her closer.

"We got a good thing going here. Let's not rush it," she says softly kissing him again. She then grabs his hand leading him into the bedroom. She did not see things going this far so soon, but it felt right somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE- Ecstasy**

She lays in bed looking over at him. The sunlight glows in his face through the bedroom window. She had forgotten how amazing it felt when they were together. The loyalty and understanding, they seem to share.

 _How gentle he was with her._

The way their bodies moved together perfectly. Making her feel like she was in ecstasy. The way he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, causing her whole body to tremble. _She knew this kind of sexual chemistry was rare._

"Morning," she says leaning over to kiss his cheek. _Maybe, he was all she really needed._ Someone to laugh with, someone who took care of her, and amazing sex. I mean what else was she looking for?

Maybe, her answer was right there beside her. There were just too many reasons not to try again.

 _He had convinced her._

"You ready for breakfast," he smiled at her. She looks over at the alarm clock, with a disappointed face.

It was already twelve o'clock.

"I wish I could. But I actually have some work to do at the office. I hope you can forgive me. I really don't want to rush you off. We just overslept," she explained.

"Well, call in sick. We can take Addison horseback riding or drive her to Disney World. Make a day of it," he suggested acting like it was the easiest thing for her just to skip work.

Suddenly, Andrea remembers one of the main reasons they broke up. Philip's lack of understanding about her job.

Since he was suddenly rich, he did not seem to understand how the adult worked anymore. She missed too much work and she be without a job. Then who pay for everything? She knew he would offer, but Andrea was not at stay at home type girl. At least she didn't think she was.

 _Now she have to say no to his day of fun making her look once again like a workaholic._

"I can't. I am already behind getting Addison to the babysitter's. And she has dance practice at four-thirty. I have to rush everywhere. I may even have to ask Michoone to take her to dance. I am running so late," she said feeling overwhelmed.

 _Being a single parent was anything but easy,she thinks silently_.

"I have an idea. Call Michonne and tell her I am watching Addison. You can go straight to the office, while I feed her breakfast. I will stay here with her until dance class. We'll watch movies or something. And you can meet at the us at the dance studio later. Then I will take us all out for dinner. Problem solved," he offered.

"You are sort of amazing. Helping me out like this. This is not the life I imagined. I am not so good at the parenting thing. I never saw myself as a mom," she says softly.

"You try to do to much. But I am back now to help you. I don't plan on going anywhere," he promises, pulling her into his arms.

She kisses him quickly on the lips. Then she rushes to get dressed for work. Before leaving the apartment she sees them in the kitchen together. Philip is making her pancakes, and Addison is laughing. _They looked like a real father and daughter._

And she can't help but smile at the two of them. There was no else she rather have baby-sit Addison, she thought before locking the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR- PROBLEMS**

While working in her office, Andrea thinks about Philip and Addison in the kitchen.

How they were smiling and laughing together.

He was a parent, she reminds himself. Philip had a daughter who passed away. Penny. Of course he be a natural at taking care of Addison.

You are not doing anything wrong, she reminds herself. You will have to focus more on Addison and bonding with her. _Once her workload slowed down, if that ever happens_.

Filing some paperwork, she begins focusing on the casework finally. She is almost finished with for the day when her work phone rings interrupting her thought process.

"Andrea," a female voice says over the phone.

She would recognize the voice anywhere. Maggie Greene. Addison's social worker. Before Amy's death, she had planned an open adoption for her daughter. They were a young gay couple named Aaron and Eric.

Andrea had meet them, and agreed they would be great parents for Addison. Not only did they love each other, but there love for Addison was instant.

Still after Amy's death she just could not give up her niece. No matter how much Aaron and Eric longed for a child of their own. _She was her last piece of Amy._

"Did they decide to take me court for custody? " she said feeling guilty. She had read Amy's will. They all had. But Aaron and Eric had allowed Andrea to take her niece home. They were understanding to her grief.

Most days Andrea thought she should give Addison to them. They had a more stable home then she could provide. More importantly, it was what Amy wanted.

"No Andrea. I have placed them with another baby. They wished you the best. I know they miss Addison but they understand. They know she is in good hands with you," Maggie responded.

"Great. I am happy for them. What is the trouble then?" she asked sensing something else was wrong by the tone in Maggie's voice.

"The father was contacted when Amy was considering adoption. She asked him to sign over his paternal rights. Andrea, he refused," Maggie said softly.

"Amy said she does not know who Addison's father is. So how did she meet up with him? He can't take her away. Can he?" she said taking a deep breathe.

"You know more about the law then I do. But next Friday I will pick up Addison to have their first visit. I will be there the whole time. There will be other visits too. Maybe he won't pursue custody. Or maybe you two can meet and work out a visitation schedule," Maggie said knowing where this was heading.

 _Adoption laws almost always favor the biological parents, Andrea thinks furiously._

Amy hadn't filed a police report the night of her attack. There were no witnesses that would speak in Amy's behalf. Her friend Nora was not speaking. And Amy is dead.

So this rapist could just take her niece. And there was nothing she could honestly do to stop him. Still she would not give up. She remembered the bruises on her sister's back, arm, and legs. Whoever this man was could not be trusted with Addison. He is a monster.

Philip could help, Andrea thinks desperately. With all his money and power, he could make anything happen.

Still would it come at a cost? Or would he help her out of the kindness of his heart?

She was not sure. She wanted to believe he would. But the rejection of his marriage proposal had not left them in the best place until last night that is.

If only she said yes, he would be more likely to help his wife. Yet, she did not completely regret turning down the proposal. She was not sure marriage was something she was ready for. However, if it helped her keep Addison safe, she would not rule it out. _She would fight for Addison, no matter what_.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE-yes**

At dinner Andrea was distant at best. Philip squeezed her hand, trying to get her attention.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" He whispered longingly.

"Addison's father wants to see her. The court has granted him visits. I finally think I am in the clear with custody battle. Now this," she says, wishing she had not gone out in public.

Last thing she wanted to do was cry in the crowded restaurant. She looks over at Addison, not a care in the world eating a breadstick.

"I could help you. I have seen you with Addison. The way you care for her. I mean how many single moms put a two year in dance class? Most moms are just trying to get a shower in. The way she looks at you. You've become her mother now," he says taking her hand.

"That means more than you think. Listen I want to ask you something," she says looking for the strength to ask for help.

"Okay," he says knowing that he had where he wanted her at last.

Good thing too, because Philip Blake was not a patience man. Not anymore at least. He just needed her to admit that she needed him. And would do anything to get his help.

"Do you think her father will get custody?" Andrea said picking at her salad. Normally a meal at Olive Garden would be a treat, but her mind was only on keeping Addison with her.

"That depends. Did your sister report her assault? They file a police report? Tell anyone besides you?" He said looking at her concerned.

"No. I came to pick up her from the hotel. She refused to get the law involved," she whispers knowing the answer to her own question.

"So it's your word against his then? No other witnesses. You know that it won't look good," he says, handing Addison her sippy cup.

Both of their eyes lock on Addison.

"I know how it looks. I don't to want to lose her. That fact Amy stayed all night with this man in a hotel room doesn't look good either. I never imagine the father would want Addison," she whispers.

The waitress returns bringing the check, Philip gives her his credit card. For the moment they are both silent until they are left alone again.

"You know I can he help. I know people. Joel Owens is my attorney, I can arrange a meeting with him," Philip offers.

"I can't afford that. I make good money, but I know he is out of budget," Andrea admits embarrassed.

"He won't charge you for the first meeting. Because I will cover the fees for you. Remember what I asked you about a month ago? About us getting married. I would cover all expenses for you if you _were my wife_. I could probably make this whole mess with Addison's father go away before it even goes to court," he whispered in a low voice.

For some reason his offer made Andrea a little aggravated. Was _this his way of saying he would only help her if they were married?_ She could not be hearing that correctly. Or maybe she was.

"If he takes you to court, would look better for you if we were married. Two parent home verse a you as a single mom. Joel will tell you the same thing," Philip said, trying to convince her. _He knew exactly how his first statement sounded. While he meant it, he did not want Andrea to know that his help was conditional just yet._

The fact she rejected him still hurt his ego. He remember showing up with the airplane tickets to Vegas, certain she would jump on a plane to elope. Saying she needed more time to make a decision threw him off to say the least. Now here he was waiting to be regret again. The silence is killing him. She can't say no again. Can she?

"I know. You are completely right. I am so unsteady. Being married to you, would not only help my case, it would help Addison. She adores you. I adore you too," she said finally.

"Then why don't we go to Vegas tonight, huh?" he says, right before the waitress brings the check.

After declining the dessert menu, Andrea is left there alone with him waiting for an answer again. She knew that going slow would never be an option with Philip.

How much time do you need to know want ? Philip seem to know. Maybe he always knew since they first met at the gym. His blue eyes stared into hers waiting for an answer.

"Not tonight. But yes. Yes to everything. I want your help. I want to keep Addison. I don't want to be a single mom anymore. I need help. I want to go to Vegas and get married. Just give me a few weeks. At least a couple of days. I want to take sometime off of work. And I am going to have to talk with the social worker. See how often these visits will be. Say if want to take Addison with us out of town with us. I need to make that will be okay," Andrea said always practical.

Here she was planning even when she was attempting to be spontaneous by agreeing to get married.

"I can get Joel to call the social worker. They can work out the visits. You need to focus on the wedding. Talk to your boss about getting off work. Tomorrow, we will get you a ring," Philip promised.

Andrea looks over him and smiles. Just dinner turned into an engagement. But she knew it was either get married or break up. Philip Blake was not the type of guy who did things half way. You made the right choice, she tells herself.

 _Still part of her is a little unsure._


	6. Chapter 6

**PART II**

CHAPTER 6- Plans

 _The huge diamond ring was placed on her finger. Everything was finally going to plan. Soon he would have a family again._

 _Still there was the trouble of telling her the truth. This big secret that lingered between them. Maybe he would not have too._

 _After all his marriage to Sarah had lasted until she died in the terrible car accident. He knew he could be a good husband and father._

 _So why was he worried that he and Andrea would not make it?_

Because Andrea was different from Sarah.

 _Philip trust Andrea, but at the same time he didn't_.

He was not blind. He knew there was a part of her still thought about the cop. Philip had heard more stories about **Shane Walsh** then he ever needed too.

If Andrea ever talked about anyone besides her sister, Shane was it.

The guy had basically treated her like shit, but in Andrea's eyes he could do no wrong. Being someone's second choice was not what Philip wanted. However, this was Andrea.

He would take her even if she still thought about Shane. In time she would forget him, he told himself.

As long she did not see him before the wedding there was no reason to worry. He wanted to believe that if Andrea run into Shane, she would announce her engagement and declare her love for Philip. Still he was not sure that how it would go.

His secrets did not help anything either. Looking at Andrea with her big blue eyes and blonde curls, Philip knew she could not find out ever.

 _If she did he lose everything. Even without Shane in the picture._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _The truth was simple enough. Philip had gone looking for Andrea to find his daughter. The plan had to been to simply take his daughter, and that be it._

 _Still there was something about Andrea. He wanted her. Her younger sister refused to marry him, and did not want their child. Addison was always called a mistake by Amy._

 _But Andrea was different then her sister. She seemed to like him back, and he saw a future with her._

 _What happened with Amy had been a misunderstanding. A blind date gone horribly wrong._

Too much alcohol and the memories of his dead wife haunting him.

Amy said at first she wanted to have sex, but later somewhere in the evening she must have changed her mind. The words never came from her mouth, probably because he was too violent with her. So rough she was scared of him. He threw her around like a rag doll, ripped her black party dress, and ran his finger nails on her back. She confessed that she was a virgin, but he did not believe her. Looking the way she did it was hard to believe.

Not until he saw the blood. Still he did not slow down or stop. He continued fucking this nineteen year stranger. Part of him wish he could take it all back.

Because he loves Andrea, and knowing what that night did to her sister leaves him feeling guilty.

But if that night would never happened he wouldn't have his second chance at raising a daughter. He lost Penny, but he wouldn't let that happen again. Addison would always be safe with him. She is daughter, and he had no plans of letting her go.

Nor Andrea either. She just could never know that he was the stranger man who Amy hooked up with. That he is actually Addison's father.


End file.
